


Once Burned

by A_little_wanderlust



Series: Burn [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Falling In Love, M/M, Porn with some plot, dubious consent that becomes enthusiastic consent, not between the main pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_little_wanderlust/pseuds/A_little_wanderlust
Summary: The navy finds out vice-admiral Edward Newgate has been hiding the son of Gold Roger. They react with force and violence forcing Ace to run. He ends up on the ship of one of the four emperors and makes a deal to get the powerful man to help him get his revenge.
Relationships: Past Marco/Ace - Relationship, Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Series: Burn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189151
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Once Burned

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it was bouncing around my skull and distracting me. Ace doesn't have a devil fruit and Akainu has the Mera Mera no Mi and is terrible person (but I guess that last bit isn't new).
> 
> Trigger warning: Attempted rape and depictions of violence, Akainu is his own warning 
> 
> Happy ending though promise.  
> Finally got a chance to edit it so fixed a couple little things 3/2/21

**Once Burned**

Ace was tired and lonely and almost ready to just give up and come quietly, almost. Then he remembered watching the only father he had ever known slumping in his seat bleeding heavily from the gun shot wound in his chest. He remembered Marco grabbing him and running, he remembered the alpha smiling as he shoved him through a hole in the barrack walls and telling him to run. And then the smell of blood.

He had run until his feet bled. His dress uniform boots were not meant for this kind of use. The shinning leather of the boots may shine pristinely when he was standing at attention, but it also bit wickedly into his flesh. On the third day he had slept in the forest under a pile of bramble until night fell. The sleepy little town he had found was silent at night, the farmers and laborers shut in their homes with their families. Ace had found laundry hanging behind one of the homes and grabbed at the darkest clothes he could find that would fit. He took several shirts to bind his feet. He was talking himself into going barefoot besides the bandages when he was met with a stroke of luck. The last house had a pair of well broken in boots set outside. Ace slid one of his wrapped feet into to one and could have cried with joy. They fit perfectly. He left some of the money he had in his pocket and his dress boots on the steps and hoped that would be enough to replace what he had taken.

He had managed to evade capture for three weeks, sticking to remote farming villages and wooded paths. He knew this island like the back of his hand. He had spent his first 15 years running wild across it. Then the next 7, at first sullenly and then enthusiastically, as one of its guardians living among the marine outpost and serving under vide-admiral Edward Newgate. He remembered the first time he had met the kind old man after some of his men found him trying to make off with some of their supplies. He vice admiral had laughed when Ace kicked him in the knee in a very poorly thought out escape attempt. He had spent the next four months trying, and miserably failing, to the kill the old sailor. On one memorable occasion Marco had stopped him from breaking his neck when his attempt to leap on the old man from the rafters had ended abruptly when the beam he was standing on had snapped. He had eventually given up and joined the rag tag group of misfit marines.

It was another year before he discovered both the vice admiral, and his second in command, knew exactly who Ace was. They had laughed at Ace’s defensive response before telling him he would always have a place among them no matter his parentage. Those had been the happiest years of his life, but they were over now, all because of him. Because somehow headquarters found out identity of one of Newgate’s ‘sons’, and the admiral who had come in the guise of a friend had dealt the sentence they passed down without hesitation. He wondered if anyone else had made out alive. He had seen his father die and although he hadn’t seen it he had knew Marco was dead. Dead because the witty doctor has loved Ace enough to buy him time to escape.

Halfway through the fourth week, when Ace had thought maybe, just maybe he had lost them, they caught him in the southern port town. He had gotten complacent and thought he could use what coin he had left to buy passage on a ship somewhere far away. He hadn’t even noticed the men until a bag was over his head and his wrists were tied tightly behind his back. He had been thrown into a room full of jeering, taunting alphas. When the bag was taken off he looked up into the cold eyes of admiral Akainu. The alpha was staring at him in disgust.

“Finally, we found the little rat.” He was looking at Ace as if he were something that had crawled out of the sewer. Ace bared his teeth and tried to head-butt the man in the stomach. The fist that connected with his temple was scorching hot. Pain flared through him from the burn on his face and the jolt of his shoulder striking the hard packed floor. As he lay heaving on the ground, he heard some of the admiral’s men approach.

“Sir, he is prettier than that picture made him out to be.” Ace bared his teeth at the speaker. He was a tall rail thin man with beady dark eyes and a cruel smile.

“When you are done with him can we have a go?” The second voice belonged to a grotesquely fat man with an eye patch and stained uniform. The admiral was still silently regarding him with contempt.

“Once his heat starts and I breed him you can all do what you like with him. Remember, the higher ups want him alive and fertile, besides that he’s fair game.” Ace’s blood ran cold. No, no. He had heard the navy liked to keep any strong pirate omegas as breeding stock to fill their ranks with strong soldiers but he had always hoped it was just a story Thatch told to fuck with him. His heart clenched, he hadn’t seen Thatch during the fighting, maybe he had gotten away. Akainu was kneeling down, his hand shooting out to grab Ace by the hair and yank him closer. Then a small vial of foul-tasting liquid was forced into his mouth and down his throat. There were more jeers and the scent of arousal began to fill the small space. As Ace panted he began to feel the tingling that heralded the start of his heat. He felt tears begin to fall from his eyes as he realized what must have been in that vial.

“Oh look, he’s pretty even when he’s crying. You would think he’d be used to it by now. There is no way Newgate’s unit was keeping his around for anything other than a good hole.” Ace snarled at thin man from before. Another of Akainu’s men started to laugh.

“You think the old man made the son of the King of the Pirates call him Pops while he fucked him?” There it was the reason his life was so full of misery and sadness. His father, a man he had never known, had dared to go against the status quo and died spitting in the face of those in power. And because of that Ace had spent most of his life raised by mountain bandits, well away from the eye of the government or the pirates who searched for him. He would have been doomed to a life of petty crime and obscurity if the marines hadn’t taken him in. That was until somehow, word had gotten out and the navy found him in one of their own bases. He was jolted back to reality when he felt slick begin to drip down his thigh.

“Sakazuki sir, he smells ready.” The admiral just grunted and Ace found his face being pressed hard into the dirt by a hand in the back of his head. A knee was pushing his legs apart. His wrists burned where they were tied behind his back.

“Stay down worm, or I will make you.” The hand lifted from the back of his head and Ace tried not to wretch when he felt this too hot hands yanking on his pants.

“Sir I hear if you claim them first it increases the chance of a multiple pregnancy.” The fat disheveled man was speaking again. Ace wanted to scream, he wasn’t going to be bonded to this monster. He heard a sadistic chuckle.

“Really now?”

“Yeah, something about their biology and need to be bred.” Ace felt a hand on his waist and let out a choked scream. The hand was like burning iron, he felt his flesh begin to cook under it. And then he was screaming fully as sharp teeth tore into his scent gland on his left shoulder. He felt as if someone was injecting liquid fire into his veins. A malicious presence settled over his mind whispering terrible things, Ace sobbed at the feeling of violation. He heard laughter and jeers around him as his sobs died to whimpers. He felt something burning hot pressing into his entrance.

“Well boys, we might be in luck. He is awfully tight for a unit slut. Maybe they we’re saving him for a special occasion.” The burning finger was forced deeper and Ace bit his lip until it bled to stop the scream that was bubbling up in him.

“Careful sir, you know how hot you get sometimes. You don’t want to burn his insides.” Ace felt Akainu pull his finger out.

“You’re right Jones. Can’t wait to mark up this pretty freckled skin though.” Ace felt one of those burning hands on his back and heard his skin sizzle. He managed to roll his head to the side and stare at the barren wall. He wasn’t going to let these men do this to him. And he certainly wasn’t going to be the one that supplied people like this with children. He remembered Marco pulling him into a frantic kiss before shoving him through the gap before smiling at him.

“Run Ace, get away and stay alive.” And then the board had fallen into place and Marco was gone. If none of this had happened he would have been mated in a week. He hadn’t been in love with the sarcastic and compassionate alpha, but he had loved him. When Marco had asked blushing if he could court him he remembered telling himself he could learn to be in love with him. And if not there were far worse things than spending your life with someone you cared about and who cared about you. ‘I will see you soon Marco.’ Ace slid his tongue between his teeth. The door to the hovel exploded inward and a dark haired woman with a sword sprang forward plunging it into the nearest marine with a snarl. All hell broke loose as more people began to pour into the small room. Something slammed into the back of Ace’s head and the world went dark.

The first thing he noticed when he awoke was the feeling of high-quality sheets under his chest. The second thing was the pressure against his ass. He took a deep breath and held completely still as he tried to gain his bearings. He was in a very comfortable bed that smelled of coffee, leather, and saltwater, the rocking around him told him he was likely on a ship, he was still in that drug induced heat, and someone had a finger up his ass. He spun fast kicking out and was met with nothing. He blinked at the empty air for a few seconds before someone cleared their throat next to him.

Ace turned and stared at the man standing there a jar of something in one hand, the other, fingers still coated in presumably whatever was in the jar, held up in a gesture of peace. Ace scrambled back until he was pressed against the wall, he winced as his burned back hit wood and bared his teeth.

“What the hell are you doing?” The tall, broad alpha raised a brow.

“You were very unconscious a second ago and your injuries weren’t going to tend themselves.” Ace felt bile rising at the memory of burning fingers pressing into him. He pulled the sheet tightly around him.

“So, you decided to molest me.” The alpha bared his teeth.

“If I wanted to molest you, you would know.” Ace bared his teeth right back.

“How long was I out?” He tried not to choke on the words.

“About 14 hours.” The last thing he remembered was Akainu planning to breed him.

“Did any of them mount me?” Ace felt a twinge of gratitude when the alpha averted his gaze and turned to rifle around in a drawer.

“No, we intervened in time. They did a number on you though.” As he moved to wipe his fingers on a piece of cloth Ace saw the tattoo across his back and let out a whimper. The white smoke curled into a skull seemed to grin mockingly at him. He felt himself start to shake as the white-haired man turned to regard him curiously.

“You are one of the White Chaser’s men.” The alpha shrugged.

“In a manner of speaking.” He went back to rifling around in the drawer before pulling out another jar and turning back to Ace. “I can tell you aren’t comfortable with me here but those burns need to be treated.” Ace felt small under those silver eyes. He shut his eyes, feeling the burns in his back and side raw and painful. But the other burn, it didn’t hurt at all.

“What is that stuff?”

“A miracle cure made by an old friend. No idea what’s in it, anytime I asked he would always give me cryptic answers about ancient knowledge. Do you want help or not?” Ace bared his teeth again.

“What will your help cost me? Pirates are not known for their generosity.” The alpha shot him a malicious grin before his lips curled back into the slight frown.

“I can think of a few things you could do to show you gratitude. Starting with that pretty mouth of yours.” The way those silver eyes raked over his skin made Ace snarl.

“I have been through hell the last month, I won’t be able to put up much of a fight, but I promise you this, anything you stick in my mouth I will bite off.” That got a chuckle and then the alpha was looming over him, Ace hadn’t even seen him move.

“Pity, you would look so pretty on your knees. Now be a good little marine and hold still for me.” Ace snarled again kicking hard at the man and yelped when his foot went right through the man’s torso as it dissolved into smoke. Ace gaped at the figure, he had never seen a wanted poster for the elusive Captain Smoker, The White Chaser, Emperor of the New World and head of the Chaser Pirates but everyone knew his ability.

“You’re him,” Ace trailed off as his stomach began to tie itself in knots. This man was known for his ruthlessness. He was the youngest emperor in history aside from his mentor, Red-Haired Shanks, and said to have control of one the largest territories in the New World. He had started out as bounty hunter and they said once he caught a scent, he would hunt it down until the very end of the world. The taller man took the opportunity to dab some of the substance in the second jar on Ace’s burnt face before he grabbed the omega’s arm to pull him forward. Ace fell against the man’s chest, his heart in his throat. He felt small and defenseless under this man. Ace was surrounded by that scent of saltwater and coffee again and realized he must be in this man’s bed. On his ship, at sea, and totally alone. He flinched as he felt a hand on his back. Something cool was being pressed along his burns and he moaned as the pain began to fade and the smell of the other overwhelmed him. He was so touch starved and exhausted, even this manhandling was sending waves of arousal, and he cursed his induced heat. When the alpha was done, he didn’t release him, the omega began to wriggle, his body on fire for an entirely new reason. Ace felt something hard pressing against his side.

“You are hard.” He felt the hysteria beginning to creep in.

“I have an omega in heat in my bed, currently wiggling against me.” Ace started to shake, he remembered the feeling of burning hands, the jeers, the promise of a life time of misery. Then came the rage, those people had destroyed his life, killed his family, and then staked a claim on him. He would kill every last one of them. But he couldn’t do it alone, and he was currently pressed against one of the strongest men in the world. And that man wanted him. Ace felt the cloying sickening presence stirring along the bond mark on his neck. He knew this man could just take whatever he wanted and there was nothing he could do to stop it. But maybe he could use this to his advantage. He leaned in pressing himself hard against the alpha and heard the man growl.

“That’s a very dangerous game to be playing, little omega. You should realize your situation.” Ace felt one of the arms around his back tighten. He had half expected the bigger man to shove him down and fuck him, but besides tightening his grip around him the other was still. Putting his hands on the man’s shoulders he pushed back and looked him in the eye.

“I can feel him still you know, the man who destroyed my life, I can feel him in my mind calling me all sorts of horrible names. He’s there, a cloying burn under my skin. They want to breed me and keep me as a pet. Whatever they drugged me with has insured a pregnancy if I’m bred now. No matter what happens I won’t become breeding stock for those fuckers.” Silver eyes regarded him, the slight frown was still there but he was clenching his jaw, nostrils flaring. “They killed my family, they killed my fiancé, they hunted me like an animal and tortured me, and I want to make them pay. But I’m just a little lost omega what can I do. So how about a deal, I will be yours to do whatever you want with, mate me, breed me, kill me, I don’t care, all you have to do in return is bring me their heads.” For a moment Ace thought he had misread the other and flinched when a hand reached out. But the warm fingers just moved the grip his jaw.

“What a dream, breeding the son of Gol D. Roger. You smell so good, sitting in my bed and offering yourself to me.” Ace started to shake again at the name, he had made a mistake. “The marines weren’t the only ones looking for you, Gol D. Ace.” Ace wondered what this man would do to him and tried to picture Akainu screaming to reassure himself it would be worth it. Then he was being pulled forward into a kiss. He let out a gasp of surprise, a rumble shook through Smoker’s chest as he took the opportunity to press his tongue into his mouth. Ace snarled as he felt a hand on his ass and was pulled completely flush with the alpha. It was so different than kissing Marco, with Marco it had always been loving, affectionate, this was wild and raw and dominating. The memories of Marco made him try to recoil but a hand was keeping him in place. He panicked and bit down hard on the tongue in his mouth until he tasted blood. The growl the alpha let out made him realize what he had done. He was dropped roughly onto the bed, he opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a choked gasp as one of those massive hands gripped his hip bring him up until the alpha could grind his erection against him.

“You really are something else. Though I guess you did warn me you would bite off anything that I put in your mouth.” The alphas silver eyes were blown black with lust but there was humor in his voice. Ace yelped in pain as the sheets rubbed against the bond mark. The alpha stilled, a hand tilting Ace’s head to the side so he could look at the mark. Ace closed his eyes and wondered if it would hurt as much the second time. Nothing could be worse than the feel of Akainu’s toxic glee under his skin. But he didn’t feel the bite of teeth, instead he heard an angry hiss.

“Was he trying to bite out your fucking scent gland?” The hand that had turned his head was gently running around the mark. “Look at me.” The command sounded almost desperate. “You said I could do whatever I want to you, not that you would do whatever I said. Don’t think that escaped my notice. So, I’m asking you to look at me.” Ace opened his eyes and saw fury in the expression of the man above him but he didn’t feel that gut turning terror. The rage wasn’t directed at him. “I accept your terms, you become mine, bear my pups, and I will lay their corpses at your feet.” Ace believed every word this man spoke and for the first time in weeks he wasn’t afraid. “But I have a term of my own, when we are together you look at me, you think of me, you say my name.” The last sentence was a possessive snarl. Slick began to run down Ace’s thighs as he nodded.

“Say it.” The pleading in the other’s voice made something in Ace roar to life. He had one of the most powerful men in the world begging him for something. He let his thighs fall open and relished the power he felt as the man jolted as his still clothed dick was rubbed against Ace’s bare skin. The smell of slick and arousal was filling the air.

“I’m yours Captain Smoker.” The resolve the alpha had disappeared and Ace was pressed into the mattress as the other surged forward to lock their mouths together. This time Ace didn’t snap at him when his tongue slid into his mouth. He returned the kiss aggressively not letting the other dominate him without a fight. Now that Ace wasn’t full of fear and pain, he felt himself getting hard as the alpha rutted against him. Somehow the alpha managed to shift through his pants without ever breaking contact. Smoker pulled back and began to shift he felt a hand in his hip trying to turn him over. Ace felt his arousal flag, fear creeping back in, as he was shifted to his knees, the memory of molten hands and the smell of burnt flesh filled his head. Pirates weren’t known for their gentle touch, he had met enough sadistic sea rats to know many of them got off on pain. He bit his lip, maybe it wouldn’t hurt if he wasn’t fighting, maybe the alpha wouldn’t feel the need to cause him pain. The other stilled above him and Ace felt the calming pheromones wash over him. He realized he was whimpering again, and bit harder on his lip trying to stop it.

“Shhhh, I am not going to hurt you beautiful.” Ace wanted to believe those words but trusting this person he didn’t even know would be dangerous and foolish. He almost jumped we he felt the other nuzzling at his lower back. A large hand slid up to cover one of his where it was bunched in the sheet. “Relax, I’m not going to mount you. Just relax.” Ace let out a choked sob and suddenly the presence behind him was gone. He remained motionless as he heard the other man moving about the room. His mind running wild with what he could possibly be doing. And then the warmth of the alpha was back and laying something on the bed by his hand. Ace stared at the knife in confusion.

“Sea stone,” the voice was calm. “You can kill me that little piece of metal.”

“Why? I told you I’m yours, you can do whatever you want to me.” There was a snort from his companion and then one of those large hands was cupping his again, bringing it forward until Ace wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the knife.

“You are going to be mine for the rest of your life Ace. I don’t want someone who is terrified of me. I want you to feel safe.” That sentence brought fresh tears to his eyes. He remembered that night almost a year ago when he and Marco had gotten hammered. Things had been going fine until Marco had moved to take Ace’s pants off. Ace had froze and the alpha had looked startled before backing away. “You know you can tell me if I do something that makes you uncomfortable right? You should never feel unsafe when you are with me.” They had ended up wrapped together after that still clothed as Marco told Ace about the places he had seen. The places he would take Ace one day. Ace remembered climbing atop the startled alpha when they had sobered up the next morning. He almost felt guilty for sleeping with a stranger so soon after the other’s death, but he wanted to taste Akainu’s blood and he couldn’t do it alone. Ace wrapped his fingers tightly around the dagger and pulled it closer.

“Then if you do anything I don’t like, I will stab you.” He heard the rumbling laugh behind him. Then Ace let out a shocked shriek as he felt a tongue drag down his spine before settling in the cleft of his ass. The tongue began to lap at his slick swirling around the ring of muscle before sliding in. He felt like a bow string pulled taught, his nerves singing. Smoker pulled away with an obscene slurp that had Ace’s toes curling.

“You taste divine beautiful.” The alphas voice was a scratchy rumble as he spoke. “If I wasn’t planning on keeping you before I sure am now. I want you to touch yourself.” Ace complied with a moan and the man went back to eating him out. He slid the hand not clutching the knife down where he was leaking precum on the sheets. He began to jerk his hand along his dick in time with the thrusts of the alpha’s tongue. One of the pirate’s hands was running almost tenderly across his hip, the smell of the alpha was blanketing him. It was too much and not enough. He came with a cry. Cum spattering across the sheets. The orgasm hadn’t eased the thrum of his body at all, if anything it had tightened him further.

“Please, please, please. Alpha please.” He didn’t know what he was begging for anymore. He just knew that he needed something, and that this man could give it to him. He and Marco had never slept together during one of his heats, the older man had always joked that he hadn’t wanted to knock Ace up before he was ready. Well, that was the whole point of the exercise here though wasn’t it. He tightened his grip on the sea stone blade as he was rolled over onto his back.

“Ace, look at me.” He forced his eyes to focus on the face hovering above him. He reached his free hand up to touch Smoker’s cheek. The alpha leaned into the touch. There was a finger brushing against him and he tensed, once again tightening his hand on the blade’s hilt. “Look at me beautiful.” Ace relaxed as the finger pressed into him, it was warm and thick but not scalding. He reached the hand on the alpha’s cheek up and into his hair pulling his face down until they were kissing. Memories of the night before Akainu arrived flooded back, Marco showing up at his room far too late for normal. The wild look in his eyes as he pulled Ace into a kiss. The way he pushed Ace back onto his bed before climbing on top of him. The almost desperate way he had moved against him. The way he held him after as if he was something precious. He wondered if Marco had suspected something was wrong that night. Ace was snapped back to the present by a growl. He opened his eye as saw Smoker looming above him again his face twisted into something dark and possessive. Ace realized with a jolt he must have said Marco’s name aloud.

“Remember our terms, Ace.” Ace felt a third finger enter him. He had been so caught up in his own little world he hadn’t even noticed the second one being added. The dark look hadn’t left the other’s face, and Ace suddenly remembered that no matter what pretty words or promises this man spoke, he was still one of the most dangerous people on the planet. Sea stone toothpick or not, Ace felt that if the other wanted to hurt him he could. But he hadn’t, Ace had been thinking about someone else, the one thing he had been told not to do and all he had gotten was a growl and petulant look. Ace opened his mouth to apologize when pain exploded through him, the cruel presence in him flaring to life. The alpha reared back with a startled look withdrawing his fingers and stepping away from the bed. Ace writhed, screaming and he gripped his neck. Something was clawing at his skull trying to peel its way into his thoughts.

“Help, it hurts. Please make it stop.” That cloying feeling was spreading out from the bond as if fingers were digging through his insides. ‘Where are you little whore?’ The words cut though his thoughts, he tried to fight against the vicious claws trying to pull information from him. “Please, Smoker.” Snapped into motion by his name the alpha was back moving the omega’s hand away from the mark.

“I’m sorry, this is going to hurt.” Ace didn’t register the words as pain continued to spike through him. And then there was a mouth on his neck and teeth in his skin. After the momentary jolt of pain, he felt something rush through him, a cool creeping presence smothering the fire in his veins. Ace felt the pain ease as the cool touch moved through him devouring the last traces of Akainu’s claim. The pain was gone and Ace lay panting, Smoker’s tongue was lapping at the reopened bite and he was rumbling protectively above him. Ace felt that cool touch reaching throughout his body, soothing and reassuring, as his breathing slowed.

“Thank you.” The alpha was pulling away, not making eye contact. Ace realized the man was getting ready to stand up. He was going to back away and leave Ace alone for some unfathomable reason. The confident, cocky façade was gone. Ace snarled and surged forward clashing their mouths together violently. Their teeth clicked and then the alpha’s tongue was in his mouth again. When Smoker leaned forward bracketing him into the bed again Ace pulled back keeping eye contact as he slowly tossed the knife to the floor. “I promised to bear your pups, didn’t I? There needs to be two of us for that to happen.” 

The burn as Smoker pressed into him was exhilarating. He felt his body giving to let the alpha in. He was thicker than Marco. He clawed at the broad shoulders above him gasping at the feeling of being full. The tight thrumming was back and Ace rocked his hips, grinning when he elicited a groan. Then Smoker began to thrust hard and fast, the pace wasn’t gentle but it wasn’t harsh either. He let the alpha grip his hips tightly as he kept up the brutal pace. A large hand slid from his hip to cup his awaking cock and Ace threw his head back in a moan. The alpha was driving into his prostate with fervor, and all Ace could do was cling to him.

He let his back arch and felt Smoker sink impossibly deeper. Stars danced across his vision. The pirate leaned forward to trail bites across Ace’s collar bone. Ace turned his head and bit into one of the man’s shoulders. He was rewarded with a growl and an especially hard thrust. He felt the swelling of the man’s knot beginning to catch on his rim.

“You will look so good pregnant.” Ace keened as the hand on his dick began to pump harder, the man flicking his wrist on the upstroke. “I am going to fuck you until you are full of our first litter and then I am going to keep breeding you until our children inherit this world.” Ace tilted his head forward until they were kissing again. Smoker’s thrusts began to speed up and lose their rhythm as he rutted into Ace. The cool soothing presence was running through him again, curling around him and holding tight. He vaguely felt the thought ‘mine’ ringing through his mind, possessive and wild. He groaned into the others mouth as he felt the knot fully inflate locking them together, warm cum painting his insides in jerking spurts. “Cum for me beautiful.”

Smoker watched the rise and fall of the omega’s chest as he held his sleeping mate. He had known the second Marco’s SOS had come through that things were going to be interesting. When he heard his old friends pained voice pleading with him to find his lover and keep him out of the government’s hands he had been surprised. Last time they talked the doctor had been gushing over the pretty omega he was courting, and now he was whispering the words “Roger” and “they know.” When he heard the shot that had killed Marco he had been enraged. He listened to his old friend breathing shakily through what was probably a punctured lung. He heard the man breath one last word, Akainu. He knew that name, a nasty piece of work that paraded around as the right hand of justice. And be had just slaughtered an entire outpost of his own people to get his hands one boy, who as far as Smoker knew had done nothing but be born under a cursed star. Once he caught a scent, he never stopped hunting. So, he had set his crew to finding the little omega son of the late King of the Pirates and the bastard marine that had killed his childhood friend.

He had heard that Akainu got to him first and decided what better time to kill two birds with one stone. Wait for the admiral to be distracted and then strike hard. And then he had seen the boy bleeding, unconscious, and giving off a scent of despair, he had knelt next to him picking him up and off the dirt floor. The omega was frighteningly frail, his freckled cheeks hollow from the last few weeks of running. He had let Akainu escape. The more he saw of the omega’s injuries the happier he was that the man had slipped through his fingers. He was going to kill him slowly. He had thanked Marco’s shade for the healing salves he had given him last time they saw each other. And then the pretty omega had woken up, injured, and scared but ready to fight him. If he thought the other was beautiful while sleeping, it was nothing compared to the fire that burned in him when he was awake. Smoker had decided he would find a way to convince this spitfire to be his mate. And then the poor broken thing had offered him that deal, Smoker thought he had a pretty good moral compass, but he wasn’t a saint.

Ace would never have to know Smoker would have laid Akainu’s corpse at his feet without asking for anything. He had thought about pushing the other into the bed and mounting him hard and fast, but a voice that sounded suspiciously like Marco’s had told him to worship this man. The knife had been a gamble, and it had paid off spectacularly. Besides if the omega would have actually had to land a blow to do any damage. He had almost lost it when Ace had gasped out Marco’s name against his lips. He could feel his dead friend’s laughter ringing through his head. And then the omega had looked so lost and scared and all he could do was pull him closer and hope that his name would be the one gasped out. He had felt the tingle of guilt when he had bonded Ace. Watching him writhe in pain had touched something inside his heart he thought had died a long time ago. He was going to walk away, let the poor thing recover, while he still had full control over himself. And then the omega had thanked him and begged to be bred, and any thoughts of doing the right thing vanished.

He ran a hand over the healing burns on Ace’s waist and back. The marks would scar, not even the Phoenix’s magic creams would stop that. He had recognized some of the other men that had been with the admiral. He had heard the malicious sickening things they had said. Maybe he would start with them. Leave Akainu for last, let him sweat once he realized what was happening. Ace let out a whine of fear in his sleep and burrowed further into Smoker’s chest. The white-haired man buried his face in the trembling man’s neck and rubbed his own scent against the mark on his neck. Ace settled and Smoker grinned.

He could smell that his seed had taken in the smaller man’s scent. If all went well Ace would be bearing him strong children soon. Maybe Smoker would drag the hunt out and lay Akainu’s head at the foot of the birthing bed to show his mate that he kept his word. He was going to bring the world to its knees and he was going to do it with Ace as his empress. He let himself drift off to sleep imagining the feel of Ace heavy with their children. He would keep that promise to Marco, he would keep this precious, beautiful soul safe.

Ace had known there was more to the story than what Smoker divulged. He had recognized the minty scent of the balm Smoker had used, as well as it’s almost instant healing properties. He had helped Marco bottle it on several occasions. He also recognized the scent of the alpha captain from times Marco and Thatch had gone out to “see allies” and returned smelling of strangers. Then there was Smoker’s knowledge of his parentage. Maybe one day he would get the man to tell him the full story. He had smelled the heavy scent under his own the second day he was conscious on the ship. He was pregnant, now they just had to see if it held. The alpha was insatiable, he fucked Ace in almost every position the omega could imagine and some he didn’t think he could ever dream up. Whispering promises and platitudes into his ear as he brought Ace over the edge again and again. The first time had mounted Ace from behind it was with one of his hands holding Ace’s tightly. On the fourth day Ace felt his heat beginning to ebb. The alpha had taken him slowly that night, taking his time to take Ace apart and then fuck him back together.

Smoker’s crew had taken an instant liking to Ace, they were a motley assortment that reminded the omega of his lost family. He was surprised to see the crew was a mix of the three genders, not just alphas as he had assumed. The first mate, an omega female named Tashigi, had taken one look at bites and bruises littering Ace’s skin before walking up to her captain and punching him right in the face.

“I don’t think that is what he had in mind when he called you.” Ace stared at the woman in confusion, Smoker had just bared his teeth at her before muttering.

“Pirate never do anything for free.” She had snorted, leading Ace away and snapping at Smoker when he made to follow. She had brought Ace to the dining hall and told him to eat his fill and questioned him about how he was feeling and if he needed anything. She proceeded to tell him that as far as she knew the sullen captain had never shown so much interest in a potential mate before. Ace decided not to contemplate the warm feeling that knowledge gave him.

Three weeks later when the pregnancy was confirmed Ace decided to test his mate. When the alpha pressed him into the mattress, he had shoved him back gently with a firm ‘no’. The larger man had gone willingly blinking in confusion. He had dropped off the bed and began to pepper Ace with questions. Was he okay? Had he hurt him? Ace had just rolled over and said he was tired. When he asked if he could hold Ace the omega had his grin against the wall as he nodded. Maybe he hadn’t made a terrible mistake after all. Then he was being pulled against a warm chest and was blanketed in a scent that was quickly becoming a comfort to him.

He was two months pregnant when Smoker returned from a three-day trip to deposit the head of the thin man that had said Ace looked pretty when he cried on the deck of the ship. He was grinning widely, sea breeze ruffling his white hair. Ace rode his captain as the man lay back and watched, hands still stained with dried blood as they stroked circles in Ace’s hips. The alpha grinned up at him and told him he would give Ace anything he wanted. The omega believed him.

Ace was three months pregnant when Smoker arrived with the man who told Akainu to bite him. His uniform was still stained, this time with his own blood. The man had taken one look at Ace and burst into laughter.

“Looks like you really are just a slut, pregnant already huh? Did you bend over for one of them immediately or did they have to hold you down.” Ace had felt the wave of malice, as the crew around him began to hiss and growl. Smoker was grinning as he ran a hand over Ace’s stomach possessively before handing him a pistol. The Chaser Pirates had cheered when Ace put a bullet in the man’s skull. He heard Smoker growling behind him and felt strong arms wrapping around his chest and plastering him against a body he knew so well. The gun had fallen from his hands when the alpha spun him around to kiss him. Ace had found himself pressed against the main mast as his mate rutted against him. The rest of the crew had quietly scattered as Smoker helped Ace rid himself of his pants and pressed in.

“We are going to rule this world.” Ace whined as the promise was punctuated by the larger man thrusting home. They mated with a wild fervor as the corpse of one of Ace’s enemies cooled nearby.

When he was four months pregnant, he awoke one night to hands gently stroking his growing abdomen as Smoker whispered words to their unborn children. His voice was full of affection as promised the small lives growing inside Ace that they would be loved and cared for. That was the first time Ace realized his mate wanted these children for more than a status symbol. Tears began to stream down his face as he thought about his childhood filled with loneliness and self-hatred. He had tried to not think about what kind of life his children would have as the progeny of the demon child of Gold Roger and the White Chaser. ‘And then I am going to keep breeding you until our children inherit the earth.’ The words spoken during that first night rang through his head. He had pulled a rather startled Smoker into a kiss and let himself feel hopeful for the future for the first time since the night Akainu shot his father.

Ace was five months pregnant when he saw the first article about the White Chaser’s whore. The article had gone into detail about how the demon child of Gold Roger had spread his legs for years, winning the favor of those around him on his back. How he had slept his way through the marine base run by Edward Newgate and then betrayed them when he caught the eye of an Emperor. The article went on to describe the deaths of the vice admiral, claiming Ace had shot the old man in his sleep, and then killed the second in command while his new paramour burned the base to the ground. Akainu was mentioned as arriving too late to help his fellow marines. That was the first night the alpha called him empress and said he loved him as he wiped tears of fury from Ace’s face. Ace had taken the offered comfort and tried to decide what he felt for this man.

He was six months pregnant when Smoker crowned him with jewels and proclaimed him empress over a live broadcast. The people of the island seemed awestruck when a fleet of pirates appeared on their shore and just passed them by without a second glance. The navy information base had been far more hostile, especially when it became obvious they were the target. Ace looked at over the crowd of curious people and felt powerful. The head of the navy propaganda division burned in the background as one of the most feared men in the world proclaimed Ace his and vowed to lay the world at his feet. The crowd had cheered as Smoker kissed Ace. The next article Ace read spoke of how the son of Gold Roger was the first mate of an Emperor to be proclaimed an equal to their spouse.

It was a week later when Thatch had showed up with the survivors of the base. Ace’s suspicions that Smoker knew Marco and Thatch were confirmed when the marine was pulled into an embrace by usually stony-faced Emperor. Thatch had told them they had buried Marco and Pops before splitting up. One group to stay and tend the wounded, the other to track Akainu and Ace. When they heard about the fight in the port town on the southern end of the island between pirates and marines, he had hoped it was Smoker. They had managed to steal a ship and leave before the navy decided to come back and make sure there were no witnesses. They had been following reports of the White Chaser’s rampage when they saw the broadcast.

When prompted Thatch had told Ace he, Marco, and Smoker had grown up together and stayed in touch over the years. Ace noticed the nervous way Smoker had watched him after Thatch’s statement that the two had known each other for years. Ace had just grinned and stated for a pirate Smoker had a terrible poker face. Thatch had looked confused but was quickly distracted by Ace embracing him. The remainder of Newgate’s marines joined them that night.

He was seven months pregnant when he saw his mate fight for real for the first time. Big Mom LinLin had decided that Smoker’s display and proclamation that Ace was his equal meant that the Emperor had gone soft. Ace had felt his heart stop when Smoker took a vicious blow from the pink haired woman that had decided to challenge him.

“You should really learn, none of them are worth caring for. That will only make you weak. I will show you when I gut him.” She had been walking towards Ace with an aura of menace when Smoker materialized behind her and tore her head from her shoulders with a roar. Watching his mate, standing covered in blood chest heaving, before the man fell to his knees and began to look Ace over for injuries, he started to believe that maybe whatever had brought them together didn’t really matter. He pulled the alpha into a kiss, tasting the blood of their enemy on his tongue.

He was eight months pregnant when he met Shanks for the first time. The man had been charming and a shameless flirt. Smoker had scowled at his mentor during almost the entire visit. His mate’s obvious irritation seemed to only egg the older emperor on. He continued to shower Ace with gifts and compliments, before pulling the omega into a tight hug on his departure. Ace was pretty sure Smoker was either going to have an aneurysm or choke the other Emperor to death when he had winked and told Ace to look him up if he ever got tired of his sullen apprentice. Smoker had spent the next three hours scent marking him and complaining about perverted old men.

Ace gave birth in the middle of a storm. The sea churning around them as the crew manned their posts and kept the ship afloat. Lighting and thunder split the sky and drowned out Ace’s screams. Smoker’s hand in his kept him grounded through the hours of labor, the captain never left his mate’s side having given command to Tashigi for the duration. Their sons had come into the world screaming and furious. Ace felt his heart swell as he held two of them in his arms. He watched Smoker delicately holding the third with a look on wonder on his face. That night with their children sleeping close by and strong arms holding him as his mate whispered his reverent joy, Ace decided he was in love with the other man.

Two days later Tashigi deposited a bound Akainu at the foot of his bed and his mate pressed a familiar dagger into his palm with a wicked grin. Ace looked down at the man who had ruined his life and smiled as he made the first cut, relishing in the scream of pain. He knew he had made the right choice when the body was dragged away and he pulled his mate into a violent kiss. He was going to burn their enemies up and live by the side of this man for the rest of his life. When his mate had placed the now dead admiral’s devil fruit in front of him the next day Ace had bitten into it without a second thought. Fire would become his weapon, and no one would ever burn him again.

**Author's Note:**

> They went on to take over the world and live happily ever after. Eventually their son, Luffy, would take up his grandfather's mantle and usher in a new era of freedom.


End file.
